


Fluttering Hearts

by Aweebwrites



Series: Fluttering Wings [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Beta- we die like my father the Overlord 😔, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Scenting, courting, scenting is a bit suggestive thus the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The trio prepares to receive Zane into their relationship.They're all nervous idiots. Luckily Zane's a nervous idiot too.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Fluttering Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Fluttering Hearts

“We definitely aren’t going to be using all of these.” Cole huffed as he looked over the several delivery boxes in their nestroom, filled with candles, scentless oils and more they had purchased with Zane in mind.

“We can keep some for a later time then.” Kai shrugged, looking over the candles they took in their colours.

“Jay is gonna use them all up for baths. We’ll be lucky if they last a week.” Cole huffed and Kai chuckled, knowing he was right.

“Speaking of, he should be back any second now.” Kai hummed, glancing at the clock in the living space below, situated high enough so that he could see it from their nest.

“And with a million more ideas of what we can do this Saturday.” Cole chuckled as Kai got up with a stretch. “He should really just focus on work or else he’ll end up stamping a Borg watch with our initials again.” He huffed as Kai walked across the platform to check up on Lloyd who was digging around in his toy box.

“What are you looking for bud?” He asked, kneeling next to him and gathering the trucks, figures and more he tossed out.

“Tomorrow is toy day and Mr Zane says we should all bring a toy and I wanna bring somethin’ cool but no way I'm gonna bring my Starfarer figures!” Lloyd huffed, digging deeper.

“Why not?” Kai asked, genuinely confused and Lloyd paused to give him a disbelieving look before he continued to dig around. 

“Because! They're all limited edition and I have all of them! I can't let them ruin my collection!" Lloyd huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He then paused, looking over his dragon figures that could combine into one huge 4 headed dragon toy. It was the first toy his dads got him after taking him in. He hopped up, flying up to his trophy case filled with toys before putting them in at the space in the bottom reserved for it. He hadn’t had the chance to put it there after they had just moved, all too busy with so many other things that even now, they were still finding things to be unpacked. He then returned to his toy box, frowning as he looked it over. What is he going to bring? He didn’t trust anyone other than Mr. Zane in his class to not break his toys so he didn’t want to bring anything he valued too much- which was all of them.

“Why not any of these?” Kai asked, pulling out his red mech figure from his collection of mech figures, his favorite being the newer white and gold one, accented with green.

“No way.” Lloyd huffed, taking it from his dad and putting it back.

He looked them over again- then beamed, reaching for and pulling out a cheaply made yo-yo he got out of a cereal box.

“Perfect!” He yelled, holding it up, bewildering Kai with his choice.

“He’s paying it smart.” Cole says as he walked over, picking Lloyd up with ease. “Remember what happened when he brought that ruler with the water and glitter inside?” He hummed and how could Kai forget?  
  
He came to his school to find Lloyd’s entire right arm where he was holding the broken ruler covered with glitter and Lloyd himself upset to the point of tears. Zane had apologised profusely, having not felt his best that day and was distracted when it happened. At least no-one got hurt- save for the ruler. Ever since, Lloyd refused to bring anything he liked too much to school.

“Ah. Then good choice squirt.” Kai huffed as he stood, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

“Daaaaaad!” Lloyd whined, batting his hand away, attempting to fix up his hair and both of his fathers laughed.

“We should get a head start on dinner. It’s been a while since we actually cooked something.” Cole commented, carrying Lloyd with him as he took a short glide to the ground floor.

“Well, what with courting Zane, you being busy with the flower shop, Jay being busy with Borg Tech and me hitting up a new business almost every day for a new job, it’s clear to see where we’ve had our hands full.” Kai commented as he walked over to the fridge, folding his wings.

“Just work with me at the shop already.” Cole says exasperatedly, this being his umpteenth time trying to convince his partner to do so.

“I still don’t know Cole. I’m not too good with flowers. I killed your roses last time you asked me to check on them.” Kai murmured, glancing over his shoulder at him where he was reaching for the cookie jar to give Lloyd one of the cookies they baked just two days ago, the jar close to being empty because of a certain hot rod who likes cookies.

“Again, you didn’t kill them on purpose. It was the over chlorinated water and we already had that sorted out. Just give it a try before you decide it isn’t for you. A trial run even.” Cole urged and Kai frowned a bit, considering it.

He doesn’t have the best temper- or working personality. He also flirts as easy as breathing which wasn’t considered a work friendly thing to do. So needless to say, he doesn’t get to keep a job very long, very rarely getting past interviews. He didn’t want to just sit around while all his soulmates worked hard… He just… Doesn’t want to ruin Cole’s shop. It’s his mom’s shop after all, he was just running it for her… But… Maybe a test run is a good thing. It’ll give them both a chance to see why he shouldn’t work there… Or maybe it’ll prove he can be useful… Kai sighed.

“Ok, but only for a week, tops.” He caved and Cole grinned.

"That's more than enough. You can come in with me on Monday." He told his shorter spouse before leaning down to peck his lips, putting a semi reluctant smile on Kai's face.

"Gross." Lloyd mumbled around his cookie.

"Gross huh?" Kai spoke with an arched brow. "Well then, it would be a shame if I…" He pressed a kiss to Lloyd's cheek, holding him still once he began to flail.

"Noooooo! Dad cooties!" Lloyd squealed, trying to push him away as Kai began dropping small kisses to his cheek. "Dad, make him stop!" He yelled, trying to push him away still without dropping his cookie.

"I dunno, looks like you two are having fun." Cole chuckled, watching as Lloyd kept smacking Kai with his small wings.

"I think he likes it.” Kai teased then smacked a huge kiss on his cheek before pulling away, grinning as Lloyd fervently wiped the ‘dad cooties’ off his face. “What are we cooking, stud?” He asked, looking to Cole as he opened the fridge.

“Well we did pick up some shrimp last time we went shopping. We could make some shrimp fried rice.” Cole suggested, taking out the package of shrimp.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kai grinned.

_____

“I’m home~!” Jay called as he opened the door, toeing off his shoes.

“Dad!” Jay grinned, seeing Lloyd flying towards him, catching him with a spin that pulled a giggle from their son.

“Heya squirt! How was school today?” Jay asked, setting him on his hip as he toed off his other shoe and closed the door.

“Awesome! Mr. Zane let us watch a movie today and we watched Starfarer: The Beginning!” Lloyd told him, all but vibrating in his arms as Jay walked towards the kitchen where his partners were bustling about.

“Oh yeah? Did everyone know that was your grandpa on screen?” Jay asked him as he accepted a peck and a welcome home from both of his partners.

“Yeah, yeah! They didn’t believe me but Mr. Zane told them it was true!” Lloyd grinned, bouncing in his arms.

“He did huh? Did you remember to say thank you?” Jay asked him as he stepped away from the kitchen, and Lloyd’s excitement was replaced with a wide eyed look of realisation. “It’s ok if you didn’t remember Daisy, you can always thank him tomorrow.” Jay reassured, pressing a kiss to their son’s chubby cheek, a sign of him being well fed.

“Yeah! This time I won’t forget!” Lloyd declared as Jay sat him into his booster seat at the round dinner table, both Kai and Cole bringing their dinner over.

“No doubt about that.” Kai chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Lloyd’s head as he placed his meal in front of him, his plate holding two dinosaur chicken nuggets since they were his favorite thing to eat.

“Go wash your hands.” Cole huffed at Jay, batting his head with a wing, leaving his freckled partner to sputter.

“Rude!” Jay huffed, but he did get up from the table and took the short flight to their nest room, taking the chance to change out of his work clothes while he was at it.

“You good for picking up and dropping off Lloyd tomorrow Blazebird?” Cole asked as he fetched their own plates while Kai grabbed drinks.

“Yep. You’re the one who’s supposed to remember to remind Nelson’s mom about the party on Sunday when you drop off Lloyd tomorrow.” Kai hummed as he brought a pitcher of peach juice over, waiting for Cole to bring their glasses- and Lloyd’s sippy cup- over before filling them.

“Shoot, thanks for reminding me.” Cole groaned, hardly able to believe he forgot already.

“Anything for you Rocky.” Kai chuckled as he left the remaining juice in the pitcher at the middle of the table while Cole slid their cups around.

“Why’s dad taking so long?” Lloyd groaned, chin on the table as he stared down his chicken nuggets.

They all had a sort of tradition to not touch their food until everyone was present, and even though they’ve told Lloyd he can eat as long as his meal was ready, he insists on waiting until everyone was at the table.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Jay called as he came down the stairs, sliding on one of Kai’s shirts as he did. “I could probably use a few of those candles later, right?” He asked as he took his seat around the table, his partners doing the same as Lloyd immediately went for a nugget.

“We have more than enough so yeah- but not the scentless ones.” Cole told him, taking his fork in hand. “I was thinking about Saturday and maybe we shouldn’t use the scented ones for this? I mean, this is the first time we’ll be using candles for this kind of thing and I don’t think having more scents than our own is the best idea.” He told his partners who looked contemplative.

“That’s a solid point actually.” Kai spoke up. “I mean, we’re supposed to be focusing on each other and another scent during might make him- or maybe even ourselves- feel like there’s someone who shouldn’t be there once we get deep into it.” He told them and Jay hummed.

“I never really thought of it that way before. You’re both right though. I prefer being safe than sorry. Anything else we should reconsider?” He asked his partners and that conversation lasted most of their dinner time.

They decided that they should make use of their non scented body washes and shampoos they’ve barely touched starting now, until after they scented. The rest of dinner was occupied by Lloyd excitedly rambling about the new Starfarer comic issue due to release soon. Naturally they had one on pre, pre order. Meaning, Mr. Gordon had reserved the very first copy printed of the new chapter just for Lloyd before they even asked. He should have it by next week, signed as always. But that was going to be a surprise.

______

“Lloyd~” The little fledgling groaned as he turned over, nuzzling into his nest.

A deep chuckle rumbled before large hands picked him up.

“Come on Daisy, time to get ready for school.” Cole murmured as he carried him to the bathroom.

“But m’ tiredddd…” Lloyd whined without opening his eyes.

“I know you are, but if you sleep for any longer, we’ll both be late.” Cole reasoned as he began drawing a warm bath for him.

Lloyd only whined, burying his face into Cole’s neck and Cole gave a light huff, stroking his small back as he waited for the water to fill at a proper level. He turned the tap off then added the bath soap and a rubber duck since he wouldn’t have time to play around with his usual bath toys. He then shifted him off his shoulder, waking him once more and he whined, ready to make a fuss but Cole had plans for that.

“Come on green bean, let daddy give you a bath, yeah? I’ll let you have half a cookie if you do…” He offered and Lloyd blinked his eyes open at that.

“What about a whole cookie?” He asked his dad who huffed.

“How about half now and the other half goes with your lunch?” Cole compromised, not about to unleash a sugar driven Lloyd on their partner to be.

Lloyd thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

“Ok.” He agreed and Cole gave a sigh of relief then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks Daisy.”

_________

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Cole greeted, pressing a kiss to a still sleepy Jay’s cheek as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

“Eww. Dad, are you drinking that black gunk again?” Lloyd asked Jay from his place in Cole’s arm as he fetched his promised cookie.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Was all Jay huffed but left his stare down with the coffee pot to press a kiss to Lloyd’s forehead. “Have a good day at school today.” He told him, adjusting his hair Kai no doubt messed up before going back to bed.

He insisted on being woken up if he wasn’t already up whenever Lloyd was being taken to school, just so he can tell him he loved him and that he’ll be home again soon. It’s a habit that stuck while Lloyd was adjusting to going to school again, the words to remind him that this time, he had a home he definitely will be coming back to each day.

“A deal’s a deal.” Cole spoke as he carefully broke the cookie in two, giving Lloyd the smaller half then moved to where Jay had helpfully packed both of their lunches, fishing out a zip lock bag and dropping the cookie in then into his lunch bag.

“Thanks dad!” Lloyd chirped, biting into the cookie half.

“Careful, we wouldn’t want to give poor Zane a Lloyd hopped up on sugar first thing in the morning.” Jay huffed and Cole chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only half and he’ll eat the other half for lunch.” Cole reassured then slung their lunch bags and Lloyd’s bag over his shoulder. “Heading out now, see you later.” He hummed, walking closer to peck Jay on the lips, Lloyd taking the chance to kiss his dad on the cheek, pulling a soft look from his shorter father.

“I thought you didn’t like dad cooties.” Jay couldn’t help but ask, tucking a lock of his golden hair behind his ear.

“Dad didn’t kiss there, so no cooties.” Lloyd explained as if it’s the most obvious thing, pulling a laugh from both his fathers.

“I better go or else we’ll be late.” Cole told Jay as he nodded, watching him head for the door- before he remembered.

“Have a safe flight and don’t forget to tell Nelson’s mom about the party!” He yelled after his dark winged partner.

“Right! Got it!” Cole called back as he headed through the door, closing it behind him. “Wind’s light today. Good.” He murmured, pausing to check before spreading his large wings, larger than any of his partners’, and flew off, Lloyd’s giggle echoing.

_____

Cole came to a steady landing some ways away from the school building itself on the landing strip for those who chose to fly their way to the school. There was still a large majority of persons who didn’t prefer to fly distances and used cars after all. Cole bounced Lloyd idly as he walked towards the school, his class near the front.

“Excited to see Mr Zane?” Cole asked as he entered the building and Lloyd nodded, brimming in excitement.

“I have ‘ta tell him thank you too.” Lloyd added, remembering yesterday’s conversation.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Cole smiled then perked up once he spotted pure white ahead, knowing those wings well.

“Zane.” Cole called and the pale blond glanced up then from where he was paying attention to Nelson who was wearing a new band aid.

“Cole, hi.” Zane smiled as he approached. “Hello Lloyd. How are you today?” He asked the golden haired boy in Cole’s arms.

“Good!” Lloyd grinned and Zane smiled fondly at him. “Oh! Thank you for tellin’ the others Fritz Donnegan is my grandpa.” He told him, fiddling with his shirt and Zane’s smile warmed even more.

“You’re very welcome.” Zane told him then motioned to take him- only to pause, not sure if he was allowed that yet.

Cole was already shifting Lloyd though and handed him over, Zane quick to take him in arms.

“Here’s his things.” Cole spoke as he slid his lunch and school bag off his shoulder, handing them over to Zane who accepted with his free hand.

“Alright. Thank you. Lloyd, do you want to put these down and talk to Nelson?” Zane asked the bundle of energy in his arm that was Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded quickly, not unlike a bobble head then accepted his bags and let Zane set him down.

“I, um…” Both Zane and Cole blinked down at him as he fiddled with the straps of his bag. “I like when you hold me.” Lloyd blurts before darting into the room, no doubt embarrassed.

Zane rested a hand over his chest, feeling his heart melt there. Lloyd really was the sweetest kid. Cole was happy to hear it though. It means he was still on board with getting a fourth dad.

“Oh, um. Nelson’s here, so does that mean his mom already left?” Cole asked Zane.

“I doubt it. She just dropped him off and she has a habit of visiting other teachers before she goes. This is the route to the main exit though, so she’ll probably pass back here soon.” Zane informed him and Cole nodded.

“That’s good. We want to remind her about the event this Sunday.” He told Zane who bit his lip at that.

“Ah… That reminds me.” Zane began, glancing away a bit in such an adorable way too.

Cole really was whipped, wasn’t he?

“... For Saturday… Should I pack anything specific?... What… What should I expect?” He asked, finally meeting Cole’s eyes again- but only briefly.

That’s right. They hadn’t let Zane know much about this, hadn’t they. That was a mistake on their end. He glanced around to make sure they had as much privacy as they could before he spoke.

“An overnight bag would be good. I mean, since the celebration will be the day after, it makes sense. Also, beach type clothes. We have sunscreen so you won’t have to worry about that.” Cole informed him and Zane nodded, making a mental note. “As for what to expect tomorrow… Our means of making us official is just heavy scenting.” He added and Zane blinked, a bit surprised.

“... You look surprised. What were you expecting?” Cole wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Ah. This is the first time I’ve really been in a situation like this… So I did some research…” Zane flushed as Cole chuckled then laughed.

“Don’t trust everything you read Snowflake. Jay made that same mistake when we first got together. _That_ , will come on its own, if you want that is. We’re also fine if you choose not to.” Cole reassured him.

“Oh, ok. I’m not opposed to uh. That. But I… I have to admit I’m a lot relieved.” Zane admitted with a darker flush and Cole huffed, amused but then grew somber.

“That was our mistake though. We should have given you a heads up instead of having you worry about this. We’re getting our heads out of the clouds though so we can think straight about this. We want you- and each other- to feel as comfortable as possible. If there’s anything you don’t like, want to change, want to discuss, anything. All you need to do is say so. After all, this won’t work without communication.” Cole told him and Zane nodded, accepting that.

He was glad to know still that this, their relationship he was getting himself into, was so… So… Open, fluid… Easy. He knows however, that it would take work, from all of them for this to work… And he was more than willing to put in that work. Something crossed Zane’s mind then and he flushed before looking up at Cole from under pale lashes.

“... Snowflake?” He asked and it was Cole's turn to blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah. Sorry about that. I have a habit of nicknaming.” He admitted and Zane chuckled softly.

“It’s alright. I… I like it.” Zane admitted and Cole smiled at that.

“Yeah?” He asked and Zane nodded once, glacier blue eyes on emerald and bright amber.

“Yeah.” Zane spoke, his voice almost a whisper.

There was a sort of energy- a charge between them and it was all Cole could do to not lean down and kiss him right here, right now. Luckily, the school bell going off was enough to snap him out of tempting thoughts, the realization that he was about to run late hitting him hard.

“Shoot. I gotta go but- see you tomorrow?” Cole asked and Zane nodded.

“I’ll see you then- ah there’s Ms Rosie right now.” Zane pointed out and Cole whirled around, seeing her coming their way.

“Thanks Snowflake.” Cole told him quickly before jogging forward to talk with her.

Zane smiled to himself as he watched his broad back for a moment longer, the feathers belonging to his soulmates standing out in his dark coloured wings. He wondered if he’d let him preen them soon… He dismissed the thought then turned to his class.

“Good morning everyone.” He greeted, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning Mr. Zane!”

_________

“Ok.” Kai spoke to himself with a deep sigh, swiping at his brow with the back of his hand.

Lloyd’s overnight bag is taken care of, the house is tidy, the scented candles were put away while the non scented ones were left out, the new blankets to make their nest bigger was in the dryer from where they had been washed along with a select few of the old ones, their old feathers- including Zane’s, was carefully put aside until Cole gets back…

Was he missing anything? He thought about it as he walked over to a glass wall that showed the backyard. The grass was a bit tall but he couldn’t cut them yet. Their scent conversation from yesterday came back to him. If he cut it now, the whole house would smell like fresh cut grass for days. He’ll have to do that another day. They still had to make their meals for tomorrow since they all agreed that they’d rather not waste any time tomorrow cooking. Tomorrow was all about Zane, all about all of them. So they’d make something that can easily be reheated in the microwave. He reached his hands up into a stretch before sagging. Yeah, that sounded like everything. He glanced up at the clock and gave a huff. It’ll soon be time to go pick up Lloyd from school and drop him off at Cole’s folks. He better check and see if the blankets are done. With that, he headed downstairs into the basement.

It was rather spacious, being the exact same size of the rest of the house as it was. More than half of it was a panic room however, just in case of emergencies- or if any of them needed time alone. It was rarely used but they routinely rotated the food and water in there, just in case. Just outside, the washer and dryer were set up, the dryer no longer running. Kai grabbed a clothing hamper then opened the dryer and pulled out the blankets. Soft. Really soft. Jay knew his stuff when it came to things like this. He hopes Zane doesn’t mind the softness though. Some people don’t like the sensation after all. If he doesn’t then they could always remake the nest… Maybe with their old blankets that aren’t as soft. He pulled his mind out of the gutter and finished unloading the dryer. He then carried the hamper up to their room and left it there. He’ll take care of it when he gets back. Right now, he should get ready.

_____

“Dad!”

“Heya squirt.” Kai grinned, picking Lloyd up once he ran over to where he was waiting at the door. “You excited to spend time with Lily and Lou?” He asked his son who nodded eagerly.

Probably because they can’t help but spoil him more than they do.

“Thought so.” Kai chuckled then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Here are his bags.” Kai looked up at Zane as he walked over with said bags,

“Thanks.” He spoke as he accepted them.

“His yo-yo got cracked while he and the other children were playing earlier.” Zane regretfully informed Kai who huffed.

“That’s fine. It was cheaply made so that’s expected. And besides, he got it out of the cereal box. The only reason he brought it was because he doesn’t trust them with his other toys.” Kai dismissed and Zane blinked at that before giving a wry smile.

“That must be because of the ruler incident.” Zane guessed and Kai nodded.

“Lloyd’s a smart kid like that.” Kai couldn’t help but brag a little.

“That he is.” Zane chuckled, looking to Lloyd who was eagerly bouncing in Kai’s arms. “I’ll see you on Sunday. Have fun, ok?” He told Lloyd who nodded eagerly.

“I will! Grandma Lily said she’d make cookies today!” Lloyd grinned wide.

“Oh boy. Make sure to brush your teeth before bed.” Kai warned him.

“I know that dad.” Lloyd huffed and Kai gave an exasperated but fond huff.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Zane.” He spoke, meeting his gorgeous glacial eyes.

“I look forward to it.” Zane smiled, and Kai found himself blushing at that for some reason.

“U-um, yeah. I uh…” He gestured to the exit before quickly walking away.

“Bye Zane!” Lloyd called over his shoulder, waving once Zane did.

"Gah, I'm such an idiot! What was that exit even?!" Kai groaned as he walked out of the school building.

"You're not an idiot dad." Lloyd spoke with a frown tugging his lips down and Kai gave him a fond huff, nuzzling his cheek.

"Thanks Daisy. Your dad appreciates that." He murmured, glad when that brought back his smile. "Now! If I recall, we have a long flight ahead." Kai hummed, spreading his wings that looked even more like flames under the afternoon sun.

"Yeah!" Lloyd cheered and Kai chuckled as he flew off.

____

"There's my little Sunflower!" Lily grinned, taking Lloyd from Kai's arms to give him a hug and a kiss to his cheek, pulling a giggle from the small blond.

"Hi Gily!" Lloyd greeted, all but wiggling excitedly in her arms.

Gily was a fusion of Grandma and Lily Lloyd made up a year back and has been using it since.

"Hi Lloyd! How about you say hi to your Grandpa while I talk to your dad, him?" She asked and Lloyd nodded, the force behind it shaking his whole body.

"Ok!" He grinned and Lily set him down, leaning him to run off to where his grandfather was practicing his vocals.

"Gou!" His yell was heard moments later.

"Lloyd!" Lou's happy chuckle followed.

Lily chuckled then turned back to Kai.

"Here's his bag. It has everything he'll need." Kai told her, sliding the bag off his shoulder then giving it to her. "I'll take his school stuff back home." He added, patting his school and lunch bags.

Zane didn't believe in homework so Lloyd didn't have to come home to worry about school. It was a good thing too since such a thing would only bring up bad memories in their little boy.

"Thank you." Lily nodded then smiled at him in that way that made Kai nervous for no reason. "Cole called me today." She began and Kai paused to consider why that made him even more nervous- only to remember about him agreeing about working at the shop.

"O-oh. I didn't want to but Cole insisted so…" Kai rubbed the back of his head. "It'll most likely only be for a week anyway. You don't have to worry." He was quick to tell her.

"Why just a week?" Lily asked and Kai looked at her confused. "I'm glad Cole's finally decided to take in some help with the shop. It's a lot of work for just one person but he doesn't trust just anyone to work there. I'd keep running it with him but this early arthritis makes it difficult. You're the perfect solution to his dilemma." She told him and Kai just blinked at her.

He… Didn't know what to make of that. She was actually ok with him working there?...

"In any case, you have a long flight home and I'm sure, a lot to do. It won't do for you to keep lingering here." She smiled at him, walking forward to hug him. "We'll take care of him so don't you worry." She spoke quietly before pulling back and Kai nodded, shoulders relaxing.

"Thanks again. I'll see you on Sunday." He told her with a smile- only to blink once he noticed Lloyd flying out, catching him once he hurled himself into his arms.

"G'bye dad!" Lloyd told him and Kai pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Not goodbye. Later." Kai murmured into his hair and Lloyd nodded into his chest.

He handed him over again to Lily before actually leaving, flying towards home. He checked the watch he only wore when he had intentions to fly to see the time. He should arrive home around the same time as Cole, if not a bit earlier. He learned his lesson. Using a phone while flying may result in that phone plummeting from your hands to the pavement and for it to shatter into pieces. Tomorrow's excitement came rushing back to him though. Tomorrow, Zane would officially be theirs. He looped in the air with a hoot before beating his wings faster. He could hardly wait!

_____

"Zane, you're back!" Echo called once he entered the warmth of their home, drastically different from the snow outside.

"I am. How was your day?" Zane asked his brother as he brushed the snow off his shoes at the front door before toeing them off, sliding his feet into his house shoes.

"It was ok. I mainly studied for my exams." Echo told him from his place on the couch nearby, his laptop set on the coffee table before him.

"You did take breaks, right? If you're going to be a great medic, you have to take care of yourself first." Zane reminded as he headed towards the kitchen that was still visible from the living space.

"I did, I did. I had to so I could make dad something to eat too. You know how he gets when he has a new project." Echo huffed fondly and Zane chuckled, knowing that too.

Their father was a well known inventor now. Before, he had been just a small inventor only a select few knew, but then he chanced his luck with Borg Technologies as they were just coming up in the world, and now, he's the second best inventor there, save for Cyrus Borg himself. Turns out they also became good friends. But their father, as much as he loved working at Borg Technologies, found it difficult being away from them for so long when he had raised them himself when their mother passed after giving birth to Echo. Luckily, Cyrus was an understanding man and let him work from home- after all, he did already have an expansive work space. But of course, their father easily got lost in his work and would forget to eat and hydrate if they weren’t looking out for him.

“I do. I’ll go check on him.” Zane hummed as he set down the plate he brought his lunch in on the counter then headed for the lab.

He stepped up the short flight of stairs that lead to the lab at the back of their home, molded from the carcass of an ancient Birch tree that was several times larger than the Birch trees of today, surrounding it. He opened the glass door- then smiled to himself, seeing his father fast asleep at his desk, a thankfully turned off soldering iron in one hand and a flat headed screwdriver in the other. He hated to disturb him, but at his work desk was no place to sleep. With that, he walked over to his father and gently shook his shoulder.

“Dad. Dad, wake up. Your desk is no place to sleep.” Zane told him softly as he stirred.

“Huh? What?” Dr. Julien asked as he jolted his head up then blinked up at Zane as he smiled at him. "Zane! You're back already? Did you forget something?" His father asked, using his thickly gloved hand to run through his hair that has gone silver with age.

"Not at all. I've just gotten back from work. You've been working for too long now." Zane told him gently, taking the soldering iron from his hand and setting it down. "Why don't you get some sleep, hmm? Everything will still be right here when you wake up." He suggested and Julien blinked at his tools in hand then nodded.

"Yeah, I should get some rest." He sighed as he stood up- then paused. "Tomorrow's a big day for you. How are you feeling about it?" He asked his son who blinked, surprised at the question, before he smiled.

"Excited." Zane admitted, glancing down as his cheeks coloured. "I…" He looked up, meeting his father's cool blue eyes that matched his own.

"I know this is something I want." He told him and Julien smiled.

"That's good then. They seem like great boys. I'm sure they'll take care of you." He told his son then pulled him into a hug Zane melted into.

"Thanks dad." Zane murmured into his shoulder and Julien hummed.

"Now, if you'll…" Zane laughed as he pulled back to see his father yawn wide. "... Excuse me, I need to catch some z's!" Julien himself laughed and Zane nodded.

"Are you still free to come down to the beach Sunday?" Zane asked him as he went.

"Are you kidding me? Wouldn't miss it for the world! I've been wanting to meet this Lloyd you keep gushing about too." Julien chuckled then winked at his son before heading out.

Zane worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. He doesn't gush about Lloyd that much… Does he?... He shook his head before leaving the Lab, heading towards his room. He needed to repack his bag…

_____

"Ok, final call. Is everything in place?" Cole asked his partners early the next day, the sun just coming up.

"Candles set!" Jay confirmed.

"So is the spare nest." Kai sniffed, looking at said nest that was made in case he preferred sleeping alone.

"Food's also set for the whole day and for the celebration Sunday, house is clean, flowers ready, back up plans armed…" Cole checked off with himself before he nodded, walking over to the bouquet he arranged on the coffee table for him, the flowers themselves selected by all of them.

There were Morning Glories, red Carnations, Violets, yellow Tulips and blue Salvia. He did have red Roses in them, but after some discussion, they decided not to give them to him. While yes, they’ve been courting for almost three months now, they were just making things official, and springing red roses on him today of all days wouldn’t be the best idea. So he left those to sit in a vase nearby, able to pass it off as just decoration.

"And so are the backup, backup plans." Kai chimed in.

"And the backup plans for the backup, backup plans." Jay grinned and Cole took a breath.

They were ready. All of them jolted once the doorbell rang, surprised and a little panicked.

"It's ok. Cool it. It might just be the postman." Kai told his partners and they nodded, relaxing at that. "I'll answer." He announced then headed for the door and opened it- only to almost audibly choke to see that, no.

It wasn't the mailman this time. Zane looked at Kai embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I'm earlier than expected. I expected air traffic due to the forecast of rougher winds for today but the skies were clear and the wind was minimal." He apologized to the spiky haired brunette as he stared.

"It's fine!" Jay surprised himself when he spoke up then used the sudden rush of adrenaline to walk over and gave Kai's shoulder a squeeze to bring him back. "We were already up so you hadn't woken anyone up or anything." He dismissed and Kai nodded before stepping aside.

"Come in." He invited and Zane gave a relieved smile.

"Thank you." He nodded, toeing his shoes off before walking in, pleased at the warm floors his feet came in contact with.

"I can take your bag for you and put it in our nestroom if you'd like…" Cole offered as he walked over and Zane nodded, sliding his small duffle bag off his shoulder and handing it to Cole with a word of thanks.

"Would you like anything? Water? Tea? Something to eat?" Kai asked, bouncing in his heels nervously.

"Oh. I-" Zane paused mid sentence one he spotted the flowers on the coffee table.

"Oh!" Jay spoke up, catching his line of sight and picking up the bouquet. "We ah. We got you these." He told him, a flush in his freckled cheeks as he offered the bouquet to Zane who accepted.

"They're gorgeous…" The pale blond paused to smell them then smiled. "Thank you… This is… Really sweet of you all…" He smiled wider, cradling the bouquet closer.

"It's nothing." Kai huffed, waving it off though the colour in his face says otherwise. "Cole's the one who put it together though, he's the one you should really thank." He told Zane as he brushed his fingers against the violets in the arrangement.

"We decided on which ones to use together though." Cole pointed out as he came down again, tucking his hands into his sweatpants.

"Thank you still." Zane smiled and it was Cole's turn for his cheeks to get darker.

"It's what I do." Cole shrugged, bashful.

"Ah…" Zane spoke, appearing as if he wanted to ask something but was holding back.

"What is it?" Kai asked him, hoping they didn't give him something he was allergic to.

Zane bit his lip, wondering if he should ask, but then he remembered what Cole had said about communication.

"... Those roses." He began, unknowingly setting the three into a panic. "I was wondering if I could have one?" He asked them and they blinked at that.

"Yeah! Sure! Go right ahead!" Jay was first to say and Zane smiled widely as he moved towards the vase, setting down the bouquet to take it out.

"And… Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" Zane asked again and they were confused now but had nodded their consent.

They followed him in though, curiously watching as he took a sauce pan and filled it with some water before setting it on the stone. He then grabbed a knife and a cutting board and set those aside, bringing the rode over to the tap to wash it.

"What are you up to?" Kai asked as he returned with the rose, watching as he set it on the cutting board.

"Tea." Zane answered simply then laughed once they blinked at that. "Rose tea is one of the few teas I've yet to try. It's a common flower, yes but I've never had the chance to get some." He explained and Cole pondered that as he cut the stem off the rose, as well as some of the base of the bloom before feathering out the petals and gathering them into a bowl to wash again.

"Oh. Right. I forgot there are people out there who use edible flowers for tea. They do visit the shop, usually for the common things like Chamomile and Mint. I've never been lucky enough to meet anyone who goes too far out of that box." Cole told them and Zane fiddled with a petal before straining the water off of them, scooping them into the pot, covering it then lighting the stove.

"Floral teas directly from the flower and not just dried leaves or the essence of that's found in most tea bags are an acquired taste. Not everyone likes it. But I've never found a cup I haven't liked and I do prefer them over just regular teas that use leaves." Zane admitted, wondering if they thought him strange now.

"Well, that might actually work out well." Cole hummed and Zane blinked at him, confused. "I may not be a floral tea drinker, but I know the art. At the shop, we do have wilted flowers we usually end up throwing out because we have too many dried petals and leaves as is, for tea and for those who seek them out for flower crowns. It's a pity to do so but, they're still perfectly fine, just wilted. If you'd like, I can pass some your way, free of cost. We do have a large variety of edible flowers after all." He suggested and Zane blinked before his eyes shone.

"Really? You think that you could? You don't have to if you don't wish it…" He told Cole as he tried to reign in his excitement.

He adored floral tea but flowers weren't cheap and it was a lot of money to pay for a cup of tea or two.

"I want to, don't worry about it." Cole chuckled, knowing that if he took the offer back, his partners would strangle him.

Not that he wanted to anyway. Something that made Zane light up like that? It was definitely worth giving.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever repay you…" Zane admitted, not sure just how he could show his thanks and appreciation.

"Good. Because you don't need to." Cole grinned, leaning against the counter as Jay sat on the stool there.

"I'm curious about Rose tea though." Jay admitted, swinging his leg on the stool. "I mean, to be fair, I've tried my own mix of teas but it's usually through tea bags. The strangest one I tried was Violet tea. It didn't look violet but it did smell nice. Not much taste though." He told Zane as he thought back.

"That sounds like the flower Violet, not the colour. And you might have put too much water with it. I could make you a proper cup if you'd like…" Zane offered, and Jay perked up.

"Really? That'd be so cool!" He grinned and Zane found himself smiling, his enthusiasm infectious

Kai watched them talk sappily, glad Jay had someone to geek out with now. They always listened to his excited chatter but he figured having someone who knew enough on the topic and could add onto the conversation was much better. Cole was having similar thoughts, watching them interact, their conversation flowing as easily as water. He wanted everyday to be like this. Hopefully, it could be soon.

"Yeah, but you gotta be careful with Chamomile. Too strong and you'll be out like a light." He pitched in and their vastly different blue eyes were on him.

"That's true. Mint pairs well with it too. It gives it a pleasant kick and adds to the smell." Zane told them, turning off the fire as the aroma of warm rose filled the air.

"I tried that combo before! It really helps you relax. Talk about a saving grace when I just started working at Borg Tech." Jay chuckled and Zane hummed as he fetched a cup.

He almost forgot that Jay worked at the same place his father did. He doubted that he'd know him though, considering his father's work at home condition.

"I'd like to try a cup." Kai spoke up and all eyes turned to him. "I mean, tea has never been my thing but I gotta admit, it smells good." He shrugged and Zane smiled, fetching another cup.

"It's ok if you don't like it though." He told the spiky haired brunette as he poured them both a cup. "You might want to add sugar. I like mine without." Zane told him, handing him the cup he accepted.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Kai spoke as he headed over to the sugar jar, taking up a spoon to scoop some out.

Zane took a sip from his own cup as he did, humming blissfully at the taste.

"This just might be my second favourite tea…" He commented aloud, savouring the taste as Jay and Cole watched him lovestruck.

"S' actually not too bad." Kai admitted, returning to his spot. "But I gotta say, it almost tastes like perfume." He grimaced a bit with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Thank you." Jay grinned as he snatched the tea cup and took a sip himself. "Oh man, that's good. That's really good." He sighed, cradling the cup close.

"It's ok Kai. You seem more of a mint or eucalyptus type anyway." Zane smiled at him and Kai smiled back.

____

Their conversation kept flowing after that, until they left the kitchen and settled into the couch, Jay more than happy to lay himself across all their laps. Zane had briefly excused himself to slip into his more comfortable clothing he brought for the trip- and couldn't help but eye the set up in their nestroom. The candles placed in various but carefully selected to be safe areas made it seem so romantic. And the nest itself. It was certainly bigger than he recalled… They just have done so for him… But then he also spotted a much smaller but still spacious nest not too far away… He figured that one was in case he'd want to sleep by himself. He huffed to himself as he changed into a large white t-shirt that threatened to fall off his shoulder and blue and white sweatpants. As if he'd ever let the opportunity pass. The first time was an accident. This time, he wanted to know what it would be like, falling asleep with them on purpose. He looked over himself for a moment, wondering if this was too comfortable, but then considered Kai who was wearing a close fitting tank top and Jay who was wearing a large but short top that showed a sliver or more of his stomach whenever he moved. He was sure this was fine.

With that, he headed back downstairs, biting back a smile when Kai snorted at the front of his shirt. He got it during a Christmas event at the school over a year back when he arrived a bit late and they only had these remaining. All that was on it however, was coal eyes, a carrot nose and stones to outline a smile. His snowman shirt.

"I love that shirt." Jay grinned and Zane wasn't surprised that he did.

"I only have one but I'll let you borrow it sometimes if you'd like." Zane told him, taking his seat again and Jay took his, all but belly flopping into their laps.

"Really?" Jay couldn't help but ask as he turned over so he could look up at him and Zane nodded.

He'd most certainly love to have any of them borrow his clothes- though he was certain the only one Cole could fit in was this one.

"I'll hold you to that." Jay warned and Zane smiled at him as Kai idly preened his blue feathers.

"I'm fine with that." He told him then watched as Cole poked Jay's nose from where his head was resting in his lap, then carded his fingers through his hair.

None of this was helping him with the urge to preen one of them though. He wanted to be as casual about it and to give affection through touch as they did, but he didn't want to push his boundaries.

"Something wrong Snowflake?" Cole asked and Zane blinked then looked up at him.

"... Can I preen your wings?" He found himself asking without really meaning to, a moment of panic flashing over him-

"Yeah, sure." Cole smiled, hiding how eager he was behind it.

"Could I preen yours after?" Jay was quick to jump on the opening while it was there.

"Sure. I'd like that." Zane nodded and he beamed. "I could preen yours too if you'd like, Kai." He offered, hoping he wasn't being too greedy.

"Please." Kai blurted instead of the ok on his lips and he went red. "I ah, I mean yeah. That's cool." He recovered lamely as Cole snickered at him.

"I'll help Jay preen yours while you do." Cole told him as said partner got up out of their laps so Cole could turn, giving Zane his back.

Zane stared at the glossy black wings before him that faded to golden orange and had to remind himself to not be too excitable. He began by carding his fingers through his feathers, his wings fluttering on their own as he marveled in how soft and silky his feathers felt. What kind of shampoo did he even use? He didn't question it further however, focusing his attention in arranging and adjusting his wings, making sure to clear anything that shouldn't be there out. Wings tend to trap the strangest of things after all. Though Cole's wings were pretty clean and well kept. They just needed a bit of organization. He put his entire focus into it, determined to do a good job. As he decided that his wings were now perfect, a black feather came away in his hand.

"Ah. I knew one of my feathers felt loose." Cole huffed as he glanced over his shoulder at it. "You can keep that one if you'd like." He offered and Zane's heart sped up as he looked at him wide eyed.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yeah." Cole interrupted then turned around to face him, taking a risk to properly close his hand around the base of his feather. "You can use it as something to remember me by…" He shrugged, pretending that saying that didn't send warmth into his face.

He secretly hoped that he'd use it in his nest.

Zane flushed as he held the large feather delicately, already imagining how much it would stand out in his nest. But it would be a sight to look at in the morning sun for sure. Kai's too, he was sure. Jay's looked like they'd come to full bloom on a rainy day.

"Now I'm kinda hoping I have a loose feather or two to give you." Kai admitted with a huff and Zane looked at him wide eyed before he chuckled.

"If not, we could always spare one or two from the nest…" Jay pointed out, already planning on doing so himself if he had none to shed.

Zane couldn't bite back a smile. They each wanted him to have their feathers… A clear sign that they'd like him to have a part of them while he was away, until he decided to return them… And stay with them. He wouldn't like, he had entertained the idea before, of living here with them- and it had been a blissful thought. But he worried for his father and brother. He didn't want to leave them, at least not so soon. This area of Ninjago was bracketed by lumbering mountains that ran through the entire continent, which meant the flight distance from his ever snow covered home and their warm, sandy one only took an hour, lesser on days like today when the winds faired well and most persons aren't out as yet, but longer during times that they were and the wind was rougher. Certainly a car was an option, but ground traffic was so much worse than air traffic- that and he does enjoy the flight, watching the landscape change as he went. He'll return their feathers one day, but for now, he'll compromise by spending a night or two ever so often.

"You ok there Snowbelle?" Zane snapped out of his thoughts, at the warm hand on his and at the new nickname.

His cheeks warmed as he nodded though, wondering if Kai knew.

"Belle, huh. I like that one." Jay spoke up, tapping his chin before he grinned. "I mean, it's almost too accurate."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Bluebird." Cole chuckled, leaning across to peck his lips.

It wasn't the first time Zane's witnessed any of them kiss, but just like all the other times, he couldn't help but imagine being on the receiving end.

“Your turn Kai.” He spoke instead, trying to not let his excitement show once Kai turned his back to him, all of his red, orange and gold feathers on display. “Wow…” The sound slipped past his lips before he could stop it and Cole chuckled as he was quick to cover his mouth.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ve all had the same reaction to Kai’s wings. They’re warm, aren’t they?” Cole asked and Zane nodded, flustered.

“His wings do a pretty good job of collecting and storing heat. It means out of all of us, he’s the one most likely to overheat.” Jay helpfully chipped in, peering over Zane’s shoulder before burying his hand in his feathers.

“I still think it means I’m more immune to heat than you guys.” Kai huffed and Jay snorted.

“Whatever you say, Blazebird.” Cole hummed then rested his chin on Zane’s shoulder. “You can start, you know. His wings are a lot more untamed than ours so don’t worry if you can’t get them to listen to you.” He spoke low and Zane tried not to visibly shiver at his voice right at his ear.

“R-right…” He cursed himself internally as he began carding his fingers through the warm feathers before him, arranging them as best as he could.

He did find that Kai’s feathers were putting up quite a fight, sticking up here, stubbornly shifting there. But if Zane was anything, it was persistent. He used the feathers that would listen to keep the rebels into place.

“Woah.” Jay awed once he was done, in awe of just how neatly done Kai’s wings looked.

“What?” Kai asked, curious then shifted a wing close so he could look it over- then blinked at it for a moment before turning around to look at Zane. “... What kind of magic is this?" He asked Zane seriously and Zane blinked at him…

Before his lips wobbled. Before Kai could panic, Zane snickered then began laughing, the sound filling the house. They just… Stared as he did, his face lit up with it as he hunched over, barely able to contain himself. Jay found himself laughing too, finding the seriousness in Kai's question ridiculous. Soon, all four of them were laughing, amusement and joy filling the sounds. It was barely even funny yet still… They could hardly help themselves.

____

Their conversations flowed even smoother afterwards and kept going through lunch and even dinner. And when silence did fall, it was comfortable and filled still with all the feelings in their hearts. But it was getting to that time however. To make them official once and for all.

Zane was idly watching the action movie Kai had selected, laying back against Cole's chest as per Jay's suggestion and with the back of his knees in Kai's lap while he leaned against Cole's shoulder. Somewhere along the day, they became more comfortable with giving him physical affection, if Kai's hand idly stroking his side under his shirt was anything to go by. It was blissful. Jay was taking a bath, as he usually is the last one to, knowing he likes to take long soaks. Zane was a shower person himself but when he had the time, he certainly does enjoy a bath. Though he chose a shower earlier instead. He had brought his own soap, but then he noticed the scent free ones there and figured that maybe, just for today, he should go without his scented soap. They were fine with him using some of theirs thankfully.

He idly carded his fingers through Cole's wing, just because he could, more interested in it than the movie. With the size of his wings and how strong they felt, no doubt he'd be able to carry someone of his weight, maybe slightly heavier…

"I'm not used to seeing your hair messed up." Kai murmured and Zane couldn't hold back a pleased hum once he carded his fingers through his combed back hair.

"It can't always be neat. Wait until in the morning. You wouldn't be able to believe it looked as nice as it does now…" Zane murmured, closing his eyes as Kai gently scratched at his scalp.

"That, I want to see." Cole grinned, brushing his fingers along his jaw then tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Since you guys aren't even watching the movie…" Jay spoke up and they all looked up to where he was hanging over the safety rails in their bedroom. "Wanna join me up here?" He asked with a teasing grin, watching as they shared a look.

"Well?" Kai asked Zane who nodded as he sat up, though his heart was pounding now.

"Yeah. Let's keep him company too." The blond smiled.

He let them lead the way up to their nest room, fiddling with his fingers nervously behind his back. Cole turned off the downstairs light on the way and the soft glow of the candles caught his eyes, loving the soft glow it caused over everything. It truly was romantic… Jay was already in their nest, patting the space next to him invitingly. Kai slid in and pecked his lips before they looked to both Cole and Zane.

"If you aren't ready for this, we can always put it off you know. It doesn't have to be now… It doesn't have to happen if you don't want to… You can always walk away. Before or after." Cole told Zane quietly, watching him carefully.

But that was the last thing Zane wanted. To prove it, he rubbed himself up against Cole, sliding his wing against his larger one for a moment.

"I'm ok. I want this." Zane told him quietly, before pulling away from his side to climb into the nest, leaving Cole standing there with blown pupils.

Alright then. Let's do this.

Cole slid in too, reaching for his closest partner who so happened to be Jay and nuzzled his ear as he rubbed his wing against his own, as a sort of demonstration. He specifically kept the upper bend of his wing against Jay's feathers, as that was the location of their wing's largest and more dominant scent gland was. Jay returned the favour with his own wing, tugging Cole closer by his shirt as he flushed. It may not be sex but it was just as personal. Zane watched with rapt attention, knowing about that gland that was the main contributor to adding natural oil to their wing's. He knew, when stimulated that they increase their oil output which also carried a scent specific to that person, he just hadn't put two and two together until a day ago, that this was also a use for it. After all, scenting was seen as old fashioned and hardly anyone really practiced it anymore.

But…

Kai joined them, rubbing his own wings against them both as he tugged Cole down for an open mouthed kiss that had Zane flustering along with their scents as they strengthened and mixed, filling the area with just them. Zane swallowed, his wings fluttering in anticipation before he made a move, getting closer. They welcomed him with open arms and wings, offering comforting strokes to his side and covered chest, fingers threading through his hair, their scents rising still… It was heady, his pupils blowing wide as their wings caressed his. It was almost drugging.

He reached for one of them, Kai it was, and pulled him close, until they were nose to nose. His equally blown eyes met his, asking the question. Was he sure? He wasn't more sure of anything. With that, he pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss as wings and hands ran over them, soft praises filling their ears… Maybe it was the scent of all of them becoming one was to blame, but that simple, chaste kiss felt euphoric. Someone nuzzled his jaw and he pulled away from Kai's lips to seek theirs, finding Jay's in but a moment. He laced his fingers in the brunette's hair, pulling him closer still as he released a soft sound at the lips pressing warm kisses along his neck.

"You already smell like us, like _ours…_ " Zane couldn't hold back a whimper at the possessive tone that slipped into Cole's statement, feeling his strong hand on his hip.

He pulled back from Jay's lips to catch his breath, feeling wonderfully overwhelmed. If this was what just scenting was like… He shivered as lips brushed his ears, another hand holding him by the hip just as possessively as the first and… He looked up into Cole's bicoloured eyes as he all but loomed over him, the candles light illuminating them with its low glow. He leaned down then, his work hardened hand cupping his cheek. He brushed his lips against his, leaving Zane to chase after his lips, wanting more. He didn't leave him waiting however. Zane melted as Cole's firm lips pressed against his own, his large, dark wings shadowing all of them before wrapping around all of them.

The action prompted his partners to still their wings and to simply rest. This was enough. More than. They could smell nothing but each other. Cole pulled his lips away from their scent drunk partner, knowing just how powerful the effect could be. His omega traits, to protect and care, were the only thing that stopped him from sinking as deeply into it as they did, as Zane did. It was easy to take advantage of someone like this, and he had no intentions of letting it happen. He urged them all to rest with him, adjusting them until he was laying on his back, Kai and Jay tucked into his sides and Zane mostly on top of him, his head resting against his chest as he gathered himself, the air sluggishly clearing.

"That was…" Jay was the first to speak up, his words slightly slurred.

"Intense?" Cole helpfully finished, rubbing both his and Kai's side, looking Zane over as he simply breathed, eyes closed.

"Mhm." Jay nodded as Kai reached out to card his fingers through Zane's hair lightly, smiling a bit as he hummed.

"You ok?" He managed to ask, voice just a little over a mumble.

"Mhm…" Zane hummed, half opening his eyes once his hand was taken to see that Jay had done so.

He gave his hand a light squeeze before lacing their fingers together instead. He felt like puddy. All relaxed and sleepy. Scenting really was powerful, wasn't it?

"'R we done?" Zane slurred, surprised he was barely able to speak proper words.

"We are. You did amazingly." Cole nodded then scooched his chin dorm so he could press a kiss to the top of his head. "We're so lucky to have you." He admitted.

"Mhm. You said it Cole…" Jay agreed, closing his eyes then yawned.

"You gotta hydrate first Jay, no sleeping yet." Kai mumbled though his own eyes were closed due to how heavy they felt.

"Mk, mk." Jay grumbled then reluctantly sat up, reaching for the water they kept close at hand along with a few granola bars just in case.

He turned to hand them theirs- only to pause, finding Zane fast asleep against Cole's chest. He gave a light chuckle. He was more affected than all of them though so there's no surprise there.

"Sorry to wake you Snowbelle, but you gotta drink something before you go off sleeping." Cole told Zane as he sat up slowly, forcing Kai to sit up as well.

Zane blinked sleepily then looked at the uncapped bottle Jay offered him before accepting and began drinking. They stared however, watching as Zane's sips became gulps and he had finished the bottle in one go.

"Uh." Kai managed, not sure what else to say.

"You uh. Do you need another?" Cole was the one to ask but Zane only shook his head, resting against his chest in an attempt to grasp sleep again.

"Ah. Well then. That's important to note." Jay huffed, handing Kai and Cole their own bottles.

None of them ended up drinking half as much as Zane did. They all snuggled in again soon after Jay outed all the candles, letting exhaustion take them.

______

Zane woke up slowly, feeling warmth from in front and behind him while the smell of food teased his nose. He blinked his eyes open slowly, finding himself facing towards the wall of the nest, a half opened wing of reds, oranges and golds visible close by. He took a moment to come to properly, realising soon after that he had Kai fast asleep with his face buried in his chest. He couldn't feel the weight of a person behind him though, so why was he so warm? He glanced over at his shoulders- then realised that it was the sun shining in. It still appeared to be decently early but only he and Kai were in the nest. He turned back to the top of Kai's head then began petting the spiky hair tickling his chin. Last night was… It was something else. He smiled to himself however, spotting his feather, tucked with one of each of theirs in a corner. They were official now.

A little over three months and here they were. Not quite a marriage, as it wasn't legally binding and any of them could leave it at any time, but just about for them. They had let him know from the start that they weren't interested in getting married, had felt it was too forceful and suffocating for a large group like themselves. That it would be more reassuring to know that they were all here because they wanted to, not because they felt obliged to. And after considering it, considering them and everything in-between… He thought the decision was best. Soulmates weren't guaranteed a happily ever after. There was no such thing. But they could choose to make themselves something close enough. And he found that beautiful.

"Why'd you stop?" A sleepy mumble came from his chest and Zane huffed, glancing down at Kai as he reached a hand up to rub his eye, yawning.

"Good morning to you too." Zane hummed, resuming where he had stopped stroking his hair.

"Mornin' Snowbelle." Kai smiled, keeping his eyes closed as he let him stroke his hair still.

Zane smiled then bit his lip in consideration. He then leaned down and pecked his lips softly, pulling back to see Kai open his eyes a little surprised, but from what he could see, it was in a pleasant way. Before Kai could comment however, the doorbell rang. That inspired both of them to sit up, hearing Cole greeting what sounded like one of their parents.

"Ah. I should call Echo…" Zane murmured to himself as she shifted out of their nest.

"Zane…" He blinked then turned around to see Kai grinning at him. "Looks like you wear neat and messy hair well." Kai commented and Zane flushed as he reached up to touch his messed up hair.

He smiled to himself though.

"Thank you." Was his response before he went over to his bag and pulled out his phone.

He started a call as he took his toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom.

___

“Dad!”

“Heya green bean!” Jay grinned, catching and twirling Lloyd once he flew into his arms then smacked a kiss onto his cheek, pulling a giggle from their son.

“Sorry we’re late.” Lou spoke as he walked over with Lily on the beach where everyone else had arrived.

“It’s fine dad, you guys aren’t late. In fact, we just moved everyone down here.” Cole explained, gesturing to the small group on their private plot of the beach.

They were all a part of a tight connection of very close friends and family however. Imagine their surprise when Cyrus himself showed up with Pixal. They had sent him an invite, having known him through her for a while but they just never expected it. He had only told them he needed a break from the office anyway. He was talking it up with Zane’s father, Dr. Julien who Jay had gushed over meeting him in person at last. Everyone else composed of Skylor, Nya, her and Kai’s folks, Jay’s folks, Echo who was talking with Zane and Kai and lastly, Nelson and his mom, Ms. Rosie. They integrated well with everyone, thankfully.

“That’s good to hear." Lily smiled, relieved. "Congratulations, by the way." She added, long picking up on the new scent that mingled with the other two he always wore.

"Thanks mom." Cole smiled proudly, taking Lloyd once he reached for him and returning his hug of greeting. "Come on. The water's really nice today and we have refreshments out." He invited, leading them down to the others.

"Lou! Lily! Good to see you!" Cliff greeted and Lou grinned at the sight of his entertainment friend.

"Cliff! Heard you've got another Starfarer movie in the works! Congratulations!" Lou chuckled as Cliff walked over, both of them sharing a brief hug of greeting.

"Let's hope you remember to take it easy this time." Lily huffed, remembering in his last filming, he had called Lou for advice on a pulled muscle.

"I will, I promise." Cliff laughed as they moved to sit down and talk where the others were.

"Dad!" Lloyd called and Kai perked up at that, knowing by tone that Lloyd was calling to him specifically.

"Look who's here!" Kai grinned, walking over to Cole and taking Lloyd, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Nelson's here to play with you today. Do you wanna say hi?" He asked, carrying him over and Lloyd nodded eagerly.

"Dad, can I show ‘im my collection later?" Lloyd asked excitedly and Kai chuckled but nodded.

"Sure, sure." He approved, his enthusiasm going to show that he liked Nelson enough to show him his collection.

Most times, he didn't even trust them with it.

"Do you have your sunscreen on?" Kai asked him and Lloyd nodded.

"Gily put it on in the car." Lloyd told him, bringing his hands up to his dad's nose so he could smell it.

"Good, good. There's some snacks on the table but tell one of us before you take some, ok? That way, we know when it's ok for you to go into the water without cramps. Oh, and don't forget to ask before you go into the water." Kai reminded.

"I know, I know…" Lloyd groaned then perked up again. "Can I play with Nelson now? I wanna build a sandcastle." He wiggled and Kai huffed.

"Of course." He nodded, setting him down so he could immediately bolt to where Nelson was waving him over, already having the equipment to build a sandcastle.

Kai smiled as he watched them talk animatedly humming once arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Cole resting his chin against his shoulder.

"He really likes Nelson, huh." Kai mused.

"It's great that he does. He's never been close enough to anyone before. It's nice knowing he has a friend." Cole mumbled then pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Jay's getting a head start on us so we better catch up." He huffed, looking to where Jay was pressing himself to Zane's side now that he was sitting by himself, close to where Lloyd was playing.

Too close for coincidence. They'd like to think that was because he cared for Lloyd and not just his teacher instincts kicking in.

"'Course he would." Kai huffed then took Cole by the hand, slippers keeping their feet safe from the hot sand as they walked over. "Hope we aren't interrupting." He spoke as he sat next to them on the beach, a nearby umbrella keeping them safe from the sun.

Just like Lloyd, Zane burns quickly in the sun without sunscreen but unlike Lloyd, he'd still get some variation of sunburn if he's out for a bit. It's why he opted to wear a Hawaiian button down with its buttons undone over his beach shorts.

"Not at all. In fact, we've been expecting you." Zane smiled, looking across at them as they sat, Cole sitting next to Jay.

"Then that's good to hear." Cole grinned, resting his chin on Jay's head as he laced their hands together, Kai doing the same for Zane.

"This is nice." Jay sighed as Cole extended a wing to drape behind them all.

"Yeah." Kai grinned. "I expected it to be more chaotic but…It's really nice." He admitted, looking out at the ocean shallows where Nya, Skylor and Pixal had moved to with a ball, batting it around as they laughed.

"Everyone is-" Zane cut himself off once Lloyd came running over, looking him over curiously- and a bit worried- once he stood before them, bouncing on his heels nervously- a trait he got from Kai.

"U-um…" Lloyd began before any of them could ask what was wrong. "Can I call you dad now?" He asked Zane hopefully and the pale blond's breath caught.

"Lloyd-" Jay began once Zane hadn't answered for a bit, only quieting once Zane got to his feet then stooped before an even more nervous Lloyd.

Zane took a moment to gather his thoughts, before he began to speak.

"It would… Make me incredibly happy if you did." He admitted to Lloyd, the small boy looking up at him with wide green eyes.

He then grinned widely as his fathers behind them did the same.

"Will you also be my, as well as your fathers' son?" Zane asked him back and Lloyd grinned even wider.

"Yeah, dad!" The small boy beamed and hearing him say the word, in that new tone punched Zane in the gut lovingly.

"My little boy!" Zane laughed, sweeping him up into a hug and Lloyd laughed at the sudden motion, hugging his new dad to him tightly.

"I promise I'll be a good father to you, just like your fathers." Zane murmured, pressing a kiss to Lloyd's forehead as he unconsciously wrapped his wings around them, around him protectively.

"But you already do that." Lloyd spoke, genuinely confused and Zane's eyes watered for some reason.

He did laugh through, nuzzling his chubby cheek.

"Then I'll keep doing it." He declared, smiling still as his partners joined him.

"Look at you with four dads." Cole teased lightly as Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair.

Lloyd only grinned proudly, excitement of officially having a new father, of having his family and friends fueling him with energy he burnt by bouncing and wiggling.

"Look at that. He's packed with energy. Best not give him any sugar today." Jay huffed fondly but happy to see Lloyd so excitable and happy.

"None of us have eaten as yet so let's burn some of that energy off playing with Nya, Pixal and Skylor." Zane suggested after a moment of contemplation, knowing through experiences as his teacher that when he's hopped up on this much energy, it's best to let him burn some off before it put him in a bad mood.

"I'm down."

"Same here."

"Heck yeah."

"Yeah!"

Zane smiled at them all, nuzzling Lloyd for a bit longer before setting him down and taking him by the hand, leading him into the shallows. Today, his family has officially expanded, and today… He was a father.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. A lot of people wanted a part two to Fluttering Wings and inspo to write it smacked me in the face like wet paper in a storm. It _was_ supposed to be like, 4k max but fics have a way of doing whatever they want. Tbh this fic feels kinda weird to me for some reason- but it did make my smile my face off writing it so what the hay!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
